User talk:TheSlicer
PLEASE, ONLY TALK TO ME IF IT'S IMPORTANT. I DON'T WANT MESSAGES LIKE "ARE YOU ON?" AND SUCH. Huh I'm not sure I understand this - I know you can't vote for your own article in page of the year, but can you nominate one? Spoilers Ok well for a while now I have had an upgraded leviathos, and now I am not making another upgrade but using bionicles I am asking for for christmas I will buil a huge leviathos it will not be permanate but for his battle wiht nightwatcher and his battle with the BOF I allready have it planned out I have to agree I have to agree with booth of those statments Also I think the begining of rendevous will be the end of leviathos's plan you will see why, Leviathos vs. Magneon, vs. Nightwatcher...I love it WikiMetru Well, I just created an account, but I won't be able to validate it for two weeks, since I can't get onto my email account. My account on WM is Jampot. And yes, I would like to be leader of the Character Project. Just one question - are we going through methodically by the alphabet? TLC he came up with the plan to stop teridax and it is not just springing up you just keep deleteing anything I add about the plan, thank you for trying to be helpful but I have the next part of my storyline planned out well all I was saying was the begging of rendezvous would be the end becuase then I thought the story could be about his life post plan, and look its not inexplicable I wish I could tell his plan but its a huge spoiler the problem the problem with that is that TLC leads directly into TLC:DR look I am really sorry to say this but you have been really controlling about TLC (even before you where an author) I am the creator and I would like to keep my story the way it is sure I just sent the email your its my story line I should be allowed to choose what happens it it yes here is a good idea, right as leviathos fires at teridax a parallel mata nui gets in the way by accident tell me if you like it cuz I have another idea the MU islands are transported by our great being freind form the seas of shadows universe and in the end leviathos misses teridax and the virus flies into space I am sorry but I don't understand can you explain it (Noctia was moved right as teridax took over) that works Whoa Whoa I literally wrote that message like...30 seconds ago. You are so cool. Thanks, Slicer. WHY!?!?!?!?!?!? Why did you delete my contest! now i will have to make a new one. i asked you to cheer me up, now you killed my spirit. From creator613 what!?!? What the what waht what?????????!!!!!!!????? from creator613 Of course you can Yes Slic you can yous Samnes as one of the chuby guard people. Did you figure out what was wrong with my catagory? PLEASE HELP ME WITH THAT!! Have you seen Dinky?? Thanks and Look at this i created a new MoC! I don't know where he should go in the story but I will figure something out. Take a look This is Neromax. Isnt he awesome!! User:Lego aquaman13 here is an idea the kanohi vahi fuses with an olmak and when the two powerss combine it hurls a parallel teridax into the future of the normal demension what do you think? Gigas drones You are messing up with things. I entered Vorahi and Nightmare, but not for you to have their photos and use them for drones or Rahi. They are the characters I created, and if you don't like them don't use them. BUT DON'T USE MY IMAGES. New things I am going to make a story about the life of Leptys. The model for Leptys has been created. I also made a Makuta from the Melding Universe: Light Kunaku. The model for Light Kunaku is almost the same as the current Kunaku model I have. Thanks For the Help Thanks for helping me with dinky. But you did mix up Ioran and Karzi. Thats OK though. Have you seen Neromax yet? Lego aquaman13 Wow thats awesome!!!!! That is so cool slic!! I think I am number 400 but I have now idea. Do you like neromax? Gor and neromax together! I know its bad but I can't come up with any better ideas what pictures do I upload on you wiki?? I have now Idea what pictures to upload to your wiki. I think it is all of them right?? See dinky!!! Thanks (I think) Do you want me to call them the same as they are on custom bionicles?? did you see all the (New) pics! I think I did about 20 pitures for the Gigas magna storyline wiki. Im Happy Account Alright, i've made a new account on wikiforum, i'm using my youtube name, ChickenBond2, as my name on the website. --Chicken Bond 23:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Club Why did you move my club page?- Scorpion665 Alright then. RotR Love the chapter! It's really great! So, was that the end, or do we still have one to two chapters to go? If we do have more (which it seems like it does) I would like to write a chapter. help me I do not knwo how to make my user page not black could you help me? Join Sure. When I found out how to make membership templates, I will add one to your page.- Scorpion665 its ok misunderstantings happen also I never would plagrize your user page or any one else's Can you make sure no one disturbs my pages, as I will start on image uploading tomorrow. Also, can you import my templates from BSCW?Tuma1219JOIN! Do you like this sig?? Look at this sig! Got Milk? Lego aquaman13 ??? Because those were minor characters who already share a whole page.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] I don;t think joining wiki metru would actually be nesscary any more seeing as we will not be moving there Coverart Contest You make your own coverart for your own fannon Bionicle Game --Bioleader 08:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) About that story I think I could write it in a short amount of time, since I have nothing to do right now and I thought that the saga would be very fast written, I will write Infection to Eternal Darkness and the stories after Eternal Darkness because I know what it needs to be like. The story about Leptys could be very fast written, since I know everything to write in it. leader I thank every one for electing me!! Also sure u can use an alternate ganon Legion of Sentries Havn't written it yet. I was thinking about what you said about the paradox and I have a new event that hapens instead. but the only problem is I forgot my d*** email password so I will email you when I remember (I really wish I wasn't so forgetful) Hello Hey, its Ansem the Awesome. I'm the new Xander KeyZ! Check out and join my new wiki please! HEre is the link: MY WIKI! Uh YOu may want to click the link I've posted. It's the newer version. My articles Can you make sure no one disturbs my pages, as I will start on image uploading today. Also, can you import my templates from BSCW?Tuma1219JOIN! Wow YOur fast. Gonna upload any stories and make a user page? I was concerned with what was in the site notice, I didn't want anybody 'fixing' my articles. If there is an error, I intend to fix it myself.Tuma1219JOIN! Correction Okay, what I meant was that you can create NEW stories, ones that don't deal with bionicle or do. HEck, I'm creating a STAR WARS story! And yeah I still think your fast. War with the Kodax I will write the 1st and maybe second chapter, since I have nothing to do right now and I don't know if I can currently start the Leptys story. That's what I meant, I hate it when I make grammar mistakes. I feel the need to change it immediately when I catch one. I'd prefer to have the ability to think that no one has noticed the error.Tuma1219JOIN! OK Title says all. Xander KeyZ OUT! Why not? Why not?? Bionicledude's pages sux so I wuz helping him out.--Denny44 18:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) So, are you going to import my templates? Okay. Now, I'm going to get to work on uploading the 150 some images that failed to get imported. :)Tuma1219JOIN! Congrats Congrats on your new status as a top user! That's okay. Oh, and the total number of images is:147. I'm going to be dead tired when I get done with this.Tuma1219JOIN! They are at the bottom of my user page at BSCW.Tuma1219JOIN! Kodax I wrote chapter 1 of War with the kodax, go check it out here. RE: Hey. Well that was easy. I don't think we've met, I'm CL38 one of the original admins of CBW. Unfortuneately I've been known to go inactive, especially after the Move started, but I've been trying to come back, which I'm know trying again now. BTW, you two (you and Tapio) are doing a great job at running CBW! I never thought the almighty Oracle would ever go inactive... [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] :Interesting idea, want to go to the IRC channel? [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] :Actually, there's a link right on the front page, if you can't see it, scroll over. It's on that bar thing with all the links, click the one that says IRC. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Tommorrow is fine, I have some stuff to do anyways. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] RE:WWTK You can write the third chapter. You just need to: *Make the Great Beings drive out the Kodax *Make the Great Beings win And I want it to be like with Rocket Launcher's and Guns. P.S. Sacho panics fast, and Leptys is almost always calm. Look at this New MoC (its important) This is the new Lerit! The last one was horrible. Do you like it? Also can you stop writing without adding a new message on my talk page! please use heading 2 THANKS!! Lerit 2 Kodax Was there a fault in the typing? because I wrote Chapter 2, and now there are 2 Chapter 2's, if it's a fault, then could you fix it? Oops! Then must my chapter be 3 or 2? Yup Okay, that fixes this temporary problem. (I hate problems) How is it not important! ! ! ! The main thing I wanted to say was that you have to stop writing messages without the number two heading PLEASE!!!!!! got milk? You friend Because it looks nicer i guess? Well I don't mid it but it would be nice if you did do it, but again I don't mind that much. It's just a small favor you could do If you like. has anyone seen dinky? OOO I did not know that oops :( HELP HELP . . . .HELP ME I CAN'T GET THE CRAZY NEROMAX PAGE TO WORK! THE PICTURES IN THE GALLARY ARE GOING BONKERS H . E . L. .P Thats awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thougth i was somewhere in the 300s that amazing!!! Im Very happy. That made my day. And thats cool that your on the top user list!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey There Hey there, I would like to join the Custom Bionicles: Character Project. Although I am Dutch, my grammar and spelling in English aren't bad. Please let me know if it's OK for me to join. SubAqua Oh sorry. oops I didn't know about that sorry.8C--Toa manoc 02:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Bionicle Campaign TheSlicer I've got an idea! How about we get everyone on the Wiki to '''bycot' Lego. It could work, because 1. If they don't get enough money to make Ben 10 sets they'll have to drop it (word of advice: don't buy Lego Ben 10 and I'm not saying that because hate it but it looks like crap http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJH68RCUajc&feature=related) and probably they'll bring back Bionicle. Plus don't thank me for the idea but thank shadowgear6335 http://www.youtube.com/user/shadowgear6335 for the idea. Bioleader 13:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks alot. I will read through articles, and every time I see mistakes, I will correct them. --SubAqua 16:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ready All the way. the speech ya gave was un-nerving =). Also notbe be confused with me leaving forever, i will be off the site for the next few days on a holiday New Admins You have to remember, though, we have a HUGE amount of admins, and some of them have a good chance of coming back. Maybe instead of promoting 3 admins at a time, maybe only one. I don't know who Ihu or Chicken Bond are, they must be new, but Ids I have known for awhile, and he seems a likely candidate for adminship. And I bet Tapio has told you about the curse, so remember, some admins come back, like I bet Seth (the Oracle) will return. If you don't mind, I'm going to edit the admin page so there's a list of inactive admins likely to come back and some not. I know for a fact Hodoka is not coming back, he runs another site now. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Alright Yes you do sound very superior your making me feel very very small XD. Anyways, yeah, i'll try to commit myself to the role as much as possible.--Chicken Bond 21:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean? --Chicken Bond 21:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks pal, good luck with the convincing. However if your overruled and Ids becomes admin instead, then there's nothing we can do really. if he is picked it'll seem like i'll just have to wait for another oppertunity to become an admin. --Chicken Bond 21:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Site History Don't worry about presumably "pestering" me, I don't mind. And about the history, I believe it's summed up pretty good. The only things that might not be in there are the vandilism attacks of Akutam, but I was inactive during most of that, but someone like Tapio, Osmiumap or Seth would know about that. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Hmm, it seemed I missed it the first time. Looks good! Can't wait to add to it, now that I'm back. I hope Seth comes back though, Wiki Metru would not even be close to where it is now if it wasnt for him. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan'']] RE:Userpage message Yes. Do you want me to give credit for it? Its because its side ways and I don't have a page for him as I killed him off in my unpublished 2008 stories. Adminship Well, I would be ready, but if Crazy-Lhikan says we only need one...I would say Abc8920 or Chicken Bond. They are both on a lot and are always editing other people's work for grammar and continuity as well as their own. No need for an apology. Easy mistake. And I just created a wiki! Check it out! If you're able to help, I would be very grateful. will you help me????? so, will you help me with the storyline???? I NEED A REPLY!!!!!! Off topic: yeah, the logo changes during christmas, only temporarily though. from creator613 you see...... i plan to use ALL of my mocs in one HUGE storyline, i need to ask ids about something first though, he allowed me to use magneon in one of my characters past, i will need to ask him of it again, but in his future. plus i made a nerw moc that would really go nicely inj the story, he has hydros's body piece. i don't have a page for the storyline though, so i will get on that as soon as i can. plus i have an idea about a duel to yhe death, but i will tell you that later. Unrealated talk: i was talking about the CBW, i had no idea you did it though, i just forgot you were an admin for a while. plus another admin has come back! it is crazy lhinkan!!!!! From Creator 613 well... i plan to have a huge fight of all my characters, i alresdy have 1 result, i need you to find out the others. also, i need you to make a substance that can mutate a rahi in just seconds, and it really has to work on nui rama, okay? i rest all of this on your admin soulders, okay??? i will give you updates of what you need to do every now and then. From Creator 613 i meen....................... i mean for you to think of a substance and make a page of it. my characters are: Ratch, Haahli, Rellier, Vakax, Maserix, and jericho, at least those are the ones that have pages. with the substance thing, it has to be like mutagen so that it changes forms of rahi to really fearsome forms, especially NUI RAMA!!!!! FRom Creator613 with the storyline..... with the storyline, just read the message above this one, okay? off topic: crazy lhinkan is actually NOT a good builder! he said he used the pictures of the titans from another site, look on my page, he even says it. so ya, now i am giving crazy lhinkan lessons, so i will need you to sign your name after EVERY message you leave on my page, okay????? From Creator613 BPP Wiki How come no ones on the BBP Wiki? PS Yes I'm waiting for the Darksiders Video Game Well, it's not suprising, ever since I heard the news that Ben 10 isn't Bionicle's Replacement I've been looking for better pictures of the true replacement sets. Some things I am planning Leptys and Sacho to die in Infection, not TDR, because it's WAY too early for my plans, I also did this to let them heal Raanu-G near the end of Infection. I am currently on vacation, and my mom took her laptop with her, that's why I can still be on, but this Sunday night I will be back, I also took my MOCs with me, I always do. I am going to write the 4th chapter of WWTK, because I have (Again) nothing to do now. Maybe I'll recruit some users for TCOGM. Okay You can write the 4th chapter of WWTK. And also, my birhtday is next week, but still THANKS! I Mean............... i mean for you to think of a substance and make a page of it. my characters are: Ratch, Haahli, Rellier, Vakax, Maserix, and jericho, at least those are the ones that have pages. with the substance thing, it has to be like mutagen so that it changes forms of rahi to really fearsome forms, especially NUI RAMA!!!!! off topic: crazy lhinkan is actually NOT a good builder! he said he used the pictures of the titans from another site, look on my page, he even says it. so ya, now i am giving crazy lhinkan lessons, so i will need you to sign your name after EVERY message you leave on my page, okay????? From Creator613 TDR Who's writing Chapter 1? I MAY do it, I don't know, just you to tell. BTW I won't replace the deathly terrified Makuta, but I will use Filax and Ralox in it. P.S. Filax and Ralox were recruited by Antidax himself, when they first met him, they were NOT recruited by Velnax. P.P.S Ralox is a Makuta who really likes to shoot beings with his gun, he MAY very well be my Self-MOC because I truly like his personality. P.P.P.S. Who is your Self-MOC? (Sorry for the question, but I need to get a reminder, I didn't see who won the poll of Self-MOC) And who is your secondary Self-MOC? TDR Ohh..., but isn't that the prologue? sorry sorry bout the f word thing but i didnt even write it, all i did was put f and censor it, what kid is gunna learn anything from that, i mean really, if you knew what i said there you already curse. i wont do it again but you dont have to yell at me like that. Whoops! I typed too fast there. (I wanted to write Velnax but instead I wrote Antidax :P) NO no, the sustance has to work exclusivley on rahi, and only do one specific thing, okay???? plus toa fairon is working on it too. From Creator613 WWTK and TDR You can write these, because I have a GIANT planning for Infection to Eternal Darkness and the stories after. But DON'T kill off Leptys and Sacho in TDR, I need them for Infection. P.S. Ralox is my Self-MOC now, you have already seen his picture, haven't you? Fyxan and Fyxon After Eternal Darkness, I will make a story for these two which is about Fyxan trying to get Fyxon back to the good side, it's planned AFTER Eternal Darkness, and it's just a plan. P.S. could you make a suggestion for the story's name. Antidax You can reveal his existence in TDR. WHAT!!!???? we already have a chapter one on the story?!?!? what is it's name! i never allowed this! ( i saw you said, "WE uh... already have a chapter 1", on fairons page, if i am mistaken sorry. From creator613 sorry sorry From creator613 Not TCC, TDC I'm not making TCC into a movie, it'll be TDC. (Deception, not Dimension or That Devious Club) (Just imagine it: That Devious Club: The Movie) lol. P.S, LOVE NIGHTWATCHER!!! Oh, and the rahkshi of growth will not be in TDR, since I don't have the MoC. I was thinking of killing him off in TCC, but I see you've made other plans. How exactly does Nightwatcher land himself with it anyway? Or is it a different one? Wow Wow... I'll do that. Your up to somethin- I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!!! :) The Confusion Dimension? Really? Wow. That confuses ME. But I'll trust you on this one. Consider it done. Old stories Could you look at this and maybe leave a comment on it? Here it is, it features my older stories. TCOGM: Picture Dump If you need to dump older pictures, then dump them here COOL YOU GOT THE SKOPIO XV-1?! AWESOME! (Yeah I yell like that because I don't live near a Toys 'r Us or a Walmart! Sucks for that) And about Eternal Darkness, Sacho Nui gets teleported to Aqua Magna, so that would make it possible to let that happen, but I don't know. The stories after Eternal Darkness are taking place, on Sacho Nui and the islands East or West of it. Eternal Darkness will also happen a bit in the Matoran Universe, but not that much. Okay I didn't notice the new comic and I didn't look up on BS01, that's where I get all my information, or else I wouldn't have known anything about BIONICLE. But okay I will let Sacho Nui survive the impact. script has not been completed not really much i keep changing my mind post leviathos's plan completment I am not sure wether or not I have the peices The Hunt for Antidax I think I should start it, I already have good plans for it. It's not going to be very long. Does it happen before or after ROTR? I want to let it happen after ROTR. Tell me what you want for it. I saw them, I have one comment on them: THEY LOOK AWESOME! They are truly cool. Category:ToaFairon TDR When are you going to start it? I'm sorry if I'm annoying you but this annoys me. I truly want to get on to writing the rest of the saga since we are currently on a delay, a BIG one. And if you want information on Filax then look here and if you want information on Ralox then look here Poll How do you make a poll? I don't know. :P Antidax It can be, I'll put up a notice on the story page. Well, I don't want to redo the COMPLETE story, it would rather irritate me. P.S. Could you think of a name for the gold being? The gold being Teammcb made to enter the Brominax Strike Team Contest, remember? Here you can see it. htat is pretty awesome also I am making a picture of noctia/ noctia nui it is gonna be cool I wasn't planning to so sure you can make his origin form also this was suposed to be a present to all the users that helped me when I started but you have helped me now so I will give this spoiler and please delte after reading I am also making a map for that so your saying like at the begining of the chapter it says after the rising or somthing like that also I would love for you to continue to contribute to the story really? thats awesome I am so glad people are finally entering the contest do you if I think the entry is good to you mind if I use as the base in TLC sereis? Can you please enter? Hey, a MoC contest is being hosted in a Bionicle-related Wiki where I'm an admin, and the contest is about making an Onu-Matoran from Mahri Nui. Here there is the link. Can you please enter? Also, can you help me to fix the infobox of this and http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/wiki/Protodermis this page? absolutely! hey i just saw the fyxon pictue and was wondering if I could attach leviahtos's tentacles in the same way (they are allready attached similarly in my new model I have made for my youtube series I understand Well, nevermind. Can you help me to fix the infobox of this and http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/wiki/Protodermis this page? I don't know and also when am I going to see this ridiculously large base I have a question. Should I take down the Demon Contest or boost up the deadline? Can you tell me witch to do. Thanks toa manoc Toa manoc 23:06, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Balta lives I don't Know whether to send this to you or toatapionuva, But Balta is alive and you are Idiots for saying He's dead. PLZ Respond. OK? sorry for bothering you, I was just Bothered by this. Thanks Thanks for fixing the infoboxes! My contest Could you enter it? Here it is. It's meant to be for TCOGM members who like to do such things. It would be funny, that chibi Nightwatcher. P.S. I made a chibi Ralox! It looks really funny. mask of infinity I'm trying to revise my story. Don't worry, I have the story saved on my computer. I don't want to leave it up for now, or else it will be unorganized and crappy. I just don't feel satisfied with the way my story is going. If you would like to give me some ideas, or even help me write it, I'm fine with that. Just tell me.